It's Time
by ravenclawprincess95
Summary: Third in my series Life of the Potters. It is 2:15 AM on July 31st, and someone has decided he's ready for his arrival, much to the fear of his daddy.


_AN_: This is the third story in a series, if you want to read the rest, then you can. I have been so grateful for all the people who have been looking at this story, but just please leave a review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, is Jo's. Anything you don't, then assume its mine.

* * *

Lily woke up and turned to look at the clock on the bedside table which read _2:15 AM_. She sighed and rolled herself out of bed. Every night, for the past two months she had been getting up to pee several times throughout the night, and she was getting bloody tired of it. She waddled over to the bathroom and shut the door. The house was silent for a few minutes then, "JAMESSSSSS!"

James jerked awake and promptly fell out of bed. "What, what? I'm up, I'm up. Lily?" He said looking around. "Lily, where are you?" he called out.

"I'm in the bathroom. Could you please get my coat?" Lily shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Lils, are you sure you don't mean your robe? It is after all only 2:22 in the morning." James responded with a yawn.

Lily let out a groan and flung the door open. "Yes, I mean my coat. I need to go to St. Mungos."

"Why- No, no, no. This isn't, not now!" James said weakly.

"YES NOW! NOW GET ME MY COAT!" Lily shouted. All of a sudden she clutched the door face twisting with pain, and let out a loud moan.

James was at her side in a minute. "It's okay, It's okay. Let's just get you downstairs, and we'll floo to St. Mungos, kay?"

Lily nodded white-faced. The couple hobbled their way downstairs, and towards the fireplace. James threw some floo powder in to the fireplace stepped in with Lily, and shouted "St. Mungos Maternity Ward!" and the two stumbled out into the clean brightness of the hospital. Almost immediately, Lily was whisked away from him, and a medi-witch was telling him to just stay put.

James stood for a minute part of him wanting to run after Lily, and part of him wanting to run for the hills. After a minute, he stumbled over to a chair, and sunk into it. After about two minutes of silence, he jumped up and yelled "SIRIUS!" He ran over to the fireplace that he and Lily had come out of just moments before, threw some powder in the grate, and yelled "Sirius Black's apartment!" and stuck his head in. All of a sudden, Sirius's apartment was in front of his face, and he started yelling. "Oy! Padfoot! Get your smelly, hair, freckled, pimply, ugly arse out of bed!"

"What the bloody hell do you want mate?" Sirius asked annoyed, coming out of his room.

"Put some pants on, get Remus, and meet me at St. Mungos." James made to pull his head back when Sirius asked. "Is Lily having the baby?"

"Yeah, and I can't bear sitting there alone." James said. Sirius nodded, seeing the fear and need in his oldest friends face.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Want me to grab Wormtail?" Sirius asked grabbing a pair of jeans from the laundry basket.

"Nah, you know how busy he's been with the order. Let him sleep." James said.

"Alright. Well get your ugly face out of my fireplace so I can get Moony." Sirius barked at him.

James pulled his head out, and saw a nurse waiting for him.

"Mr. Potter?" She questioned.

"That's me, is everything okay? Is Lily okay?" James asked hurriedly.

The nurse simply smiled at him. "Everything is fine, she just would like to see you, but she's in a bit of pain."

"I'll be with her in a minute, but could you wait here? My best friends are coming through in a minute, and they'll be wondering-"

"I'll tell them that you are with Mrs. Potter." The nurse said. "Room 224."

"Thanks!" James called behind him. He ran down the hallway, and flew into Lily's room, where her she was lying, panting. "How are you sweetheart? Can I get you anything, water, tea, chocolate?"

Lily let out a groan. "You can get this baby out of me!" She shouted at him. "I am never doing this agaAAHHH!" Lily finished with a scream.

James felt a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you wait outside Mr. Potter? Lily is about to go into labor."

James nodded dumbly, and walked out of the hospital room. He must have been walking he realized, because all of a sudden he found himself in the waiting room, and Remus and Sirius were shaking him and asking if Lily was alright. "She's fine. She, she's going in to labor." He responded shakily.

"Look she's going to be fine, James. She's a tough woman, especially for marrying you." Sirius said patting him on the back.

Remus led James to a chair. "Sirius is right. Childbirth is a completely natural experience and all women hate it. But she will be fine and you will get a nice baby boy or girl."

James put his head in his hands and groaned. "Why couldn't mum and dad be here for this? Mum would be with Lily, and dad would be here knowing exactly what to say just like always."

Sirius looked at Remus and mouthed _"what do we do?"_ over James's back.

Remus shrugged and started rubbing James's back.

The three friends sat in silence for a half hour. Periodically the silence would be wrenched by screams, and James's face would go whiter and whiter. All of a sudden, James jumped up and started pacing.

"I'm going to be a terrible father aren't I? I don't know a ruddy thing about babies. First time I hold it, I'm going to drop it. I just know it." James started muttering.

"James, you are not going to-" Sirius started to say when a cry wrenched through the air, not of a screaming woman, but that of a baby's cry.

James, Sirius, and Remus stared towards the sound, silent. From the hall, came the nurse. "Mr. Potter? Your wife can see you now." She said smiling.

James tore down the hall, and into Lily's room, where he saw his wife, holding a bundle of blankets, sweat pouring down her face, smiling at the bundle. He slowly walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. She looked up at him, and moved the blanket from the baby's face. "It's a boy." She said simply. "Do you want to hold him?"

Without saying anything, James took the bundle in his arms, and looked down at his son. All of a sudden, everything that his parents had ever told him about the love for a child made perfect sense. He had a tuft of black hair on his head. The little boy yawned and opened his eyes, to reveal bright green orbs. "He's perfect."

"Perfect but nameless." Lily laughed. "What should we call him? He can't just be It for the rest of his life."

James looked at the little boy in his arms. '_Dad would be so proud'_ he thought. _'That's it.'_

"Harry. Harry James Potter." James said looking at Lily. "It's what my dad wanted to name me. Mum liked James more, so he agreed and named me James, but this one should be Harry." James explained turning back to look at the baby in his arms.

Lily smiled. "Harry James Potter. It's perfect. A perfect way to honor your parents."

"Can we come in?" Remus asked from the door.

James looked up at the two men in the door. "Course you can."

"He looks just like James. Except for the eyes. They're his mother's eyes." Said Sirius quietly.

"That reminds me. Sirius, we were talking last night, and we decided, we want you to be the godfather, in case anything ever happens." Lily said.

"Me?" Sirius asked looking at Lily in shock. "Why?"

"You're James's best friend, you were the best man at our wedding, and you would take care of Harry, no matter what. Hell, you'd probably break out of Azkaban if you had to." Lily answered.

Sirius looked at Remus, who smiled encouragingly. "I'd be honored. That just means I have a new generation of pranksters to train, doesn't it little prongslet?" he cooed at the little baby.


End file.
